Po ciemku
__NOEDITSECTION__ Mucha średniego kalibru wleciała do nosa pomocnika prokuratora Gagina. Czy skusiła ją ciekawość, czy też padła ofiarą własnej lekkomyślności lub mroku — skutek był taki, że nos nie zniósł obecności obcego ciała i dał hasło do kichania. Gagin kichnął, kichnął z przejęciem, z przenikliwym świstem i tak donośnie, że łóżko zadrżało i odpowiedziało warknięciem podrażnionej sprężyny. Małżonka Gagina, Maria Michajłowna, okazała, tęga blondynka, na odgłos kichnięcia drgnęła i obudziła się. Utkwiła wzrok w ciemnościach, westchnęła i przewróciła się na drugi bok. Po kilku minutach przewróciła się znowu, mocniej przymknęła powieki, lecz sen już nie wracał. Wzdychała jeszcze, przewracała się przez pewien czas, w końcu jednak podniosła się, przelazła przez męża i włożywszy pantofle, podeszła do okna. Na dworze było ciemno. Widać było tylko sylwetki drzew oraz ciemne dachy stodół. Niebo na wschodzie już nieco przybladło, ale bladość tę jęły zasnuwać nadciągające chmury. W powietrzu uśpionym, pogrążonym we mgle, panowała cisza. Milczał nawet stróż nocny, któremu płacono za to, że zakłócał spokój stukiem swego kija, milczał i derkacz — jedyny niedomowy ptak, który nie unikał sąsiedztwa letników miejskich. Ciszę zakłóciła sama Maria Michajłowna. Stojąc u okna i spoglądając przez nie, nagle krzyknęła. Zdało jej się, że od strony klombu z wątłą strzyżoną topolą pośrodku przekradała się ku domowi jakaś ciemna postać. Początkowo myślała, że to krowa albo koń, lecz przetarłszy oczy, zaczęła wyraźnie odróżniać kontury ludzkie. Później wydało jej się, że ciemna figura zbliżyła się do okna kuchennego, stała chwilę nieruchomo, po czym postawiła nogę na gzymsie … znikła w ciemnościach okna. …Złodziej!… — przeszło jej przez myśl i trupia bladość okryła jej twarz. I w jednej chwili wyobraźnia narysowała jej obraz, którego tak obawiają się letnicy: złodziej włazi do kuchni, z kuchni — do stołowego… srebro w szafie… potem sypialnia… topór… zbójeckie twarze… kosztowności… Kolana jej się ugięły i po plecach przeszło mrowie. — Wasia! — zaczęła tarmosić męża, — Wasilij Prokoficz! Boże drogi, zupełnie, jak trup! Basile! obudź się, błagam cię! — N-no… — zaryczał pomocnik prokuratora, wciągnąwszy w piersi powietrze. — Obudź się, na litość boską! Do kuchni zakradł się złodziej! Stoję przy oknie, patrzę, a wtem ktoś wlazł przez okno. Z kuchni dostanie się do stołowego… łyżki w szafie. Basile! Do Mawry Jegorowny w zeszłym roku w ten sam sposób się zakradli! — Czego… czego chcesz? — Boże drogi, on nie słyszy! Zrozumże, kłodo jedna, właśnie w tej chwili dostrzegłam, że do naszej kuchni wtargnął jakiś człowiek… Pelagia się przestraszy… srebro w szafie… — Głupstwo! — Basile, to nie do wytrzymania! Mówię ci o niebezpieczeństwie, a ty śpisz. Czego chcesz? Chcesz, żeby nas okradli i zarżnęli? Pomocnik prokuratora wstał, nie śpiesząc się usiadł na łóżku i zaczął głośno ziewać. — Diabli wiedzą, co robić z wami — mruknął. — Czyż i w nocy nie można mieć spokoju? Budzą o byle co! — Ależ przysięgam ci, Basile, widziałam, jak człowiek właził przez okno. — Więc co? Niech sobie lezie… To zapewne przyszedł strażak do Pelagji. — Co-o-o? Coś ty powiedział? — Powiedziałem, że do Pelagii przyszedł jej strażak. — Tym gorzej! — krzyknęła Marja Michajłowna. — To gorsze, niż złodziej. Nie zniosę cynizmu w swoim domu! — Patrzcie, co za cnota… Nie zniosę cynizmu!… Czyż to cynizm? Po co strzelać bez potrzeby zagranicznymi słowami? To już, moja droga, od początku świata tak jest urządzone, uświęcone przaz tradycję. Po to istnieją strażacy, aby chodzić do kucharek. — Nie, Basile. Ty mnie, widocznie, nie znasz! Nie mogę nawet pomyśleć, by w moim domu coś takiego… w tym rodzaju… Proszę w tej chwili udać się do kuchni, kazać mu się natychmiast wynosić. A jutro powiem Pelagii, by nie śmiała sobie pozwalać na tego rodzaju swawole. Po mojej śmierci może pan tolerować w swoim domu cynizm, ale teraz — ani się ważyć! Proszę iść! — Do licha! — warknął Gagin z wściekłością. — Rozważże swoim babskim mikroskopijnym mózgiem, po co ja tam pójdę? — Basile, ja mdleję! Gagin splunął, włożył pantofle i udał się do kuchni. Było ciemno, jak w czopem zamkniętej beczce, i pomocnik prokuratora musiał posuwać się omackiem. Po drodze natknął się na drzwi dziecinnego pokoju i obudził niańkę. — Wasiliso — powiedział — czyś nie wzięła wczoraj do czyszczenia mego szlafroka? — Dałam go, proszę pana, do czyszczenia Pelagji. — Co za nieporządki! Bierzecie, a potem nie kładziecie na miejsce. A teraz dopiero spaceruj bez szlafroka. Wszedłszy do kuchni, skierował się ku miejscu, gdzie na skrzyni koło półki z rondlami spała Pelagia. — Pelagio! — zaczął, namacawszy jej ramię i potrząsając nią. — Pelagio! Czego udajesz? Przecież nie śpisz. Któż to dopiero co wlazł do ciebie cichaczem przez okno? — Hm — masz tobie! Wlazł przez okno! Kto by miał leźć? — No ty, tego… bez udawania! Powiedz lepiej twemu nicponiowi, żeby się wynosił, póki cały. Słyszysz? Nie ma tu co robić! — Czy pan przy zdrowych zmysłach? Masz tobie!… Na głupią trafiliście… Cały dzień haruję, nie mam spokoju, a w nocy przychodzą z takimi słowami! Za cztery ruble miesięcznie służyć z własną herbatą i cukrem… tylko takie słowa słyszeć i nie doznać nawet żadnego uszanowania… Ja u kupców służyłam, a takiego wstydu nie miałam. — No, no…przestań teraz wywodzić żale! W tej chwili żeby tego sołdata tu nie było. Czy słyszysz? — To grzech ze strony pana — powiedziała Pelagia, i w głosie jej dały się słyszeć łzy. — Państwo wykształceni, dobrze urodzeni, a nie mają tego wyrozumienia, że przy naszej niedoli, przy naszym życiu nieszczęsnym… — zaczęła płakać — każdy nas może skrzywdzić. Nikt nas nie obroni. — No, no, mnie przecież wszystko jedno. Pani mnie wysłała. Dla mnie możesz nawet upiora wpuścić przez okno — wszystko mi jedno. Pomocnikowi prokuratora pozostawało tylko przyznać się, że nie miał racji, prowadząc tę indagację, i wrócić do żony. — Słuchaj no, Pelagio, tyś wzięła do czyszczenia mój szlafrok… Gdzie on jest? — Ach, panie, przepraszam, zapomniałam go położyć na krześle. Wisi na gwoździu przy kominie. Gagin namacał koło komina szlafrok, włożył go i po cichutku powlókł się do sypialni. Maria Michajłowna po odejściu męża położyła się do łóżka i poczęła wyczekiwać. Jakieś trzy minuty była spokojna, lecz później zaczęły ją nurtować obawy. …Jak długo jednak nie wraca! — myślała. — Jeszcze dobrze, jeśli tam jest ten… cynik, ale jeżeli złodziej?… I wyobraźnia znowu ukazała jej obraz: mąż wchodzi do ciemnej kuchni… uderzenie obuchem… umiera, nie wydawszy jęku… kałuża krwi… Minęło pięć minut, pięć i pół, nareszcie sześć… Zimny pot wystąpił jej na czoło… — Basile! — zapiszczała — Basile! — Czego krzyczysz? Jestem tu… — usłyszała głos i kroki męża. — Zarzynają cię, czy co? Pomocnik prokuratora zbliżył się do łóżka i usiadł na brzegu. — Nikogo tam nie ma — powiedział. — Przywidziało ci się, dziwaczko. Możesz być spokojna, twoja idiotka Pelagia jest równie cnotliwa, jak jej pani. Jaki z ciebie tchórz. Jakaś ty… I pomocnik prokuratora zaczął żartować z żony. Wybił się ze snu i już nie chciało mu się kłaść. — Co za tchórz! — śmiał się z żony. — Idź zaraz jutro do doktora leczyć się od halucynacji. Jesteś prawdziwa psychopatka! — Coś jakby zapachniało dziegciem — powiedziała żona. — Dziegciem albo… czymś takim… cebulą… kapustą. — Hm… coś jest w powietrzu… Spać mi się nie chce. Wiesz co? Zapalę świecę. Gdzie są zapałki? A propos — pokażę ci fotografię prokuratora izby sądowej. Żegnał się z nami wczoraj i wszystkim rozdał po fotografii z autografem. Gagin potarł zapałkę i zapalił świecę, Ale nie zdążył jeszcze zrobić kroku, by pójść po fotografię gdy za jego plecami rozległ się przeraźliwy, wstrząsający okrzyk. Obejrzawszy się, spostrzegł rozszerzone oczy żony, zwrócone ku niemu z wyrazem zdumienia, przerażenia i gniewu. — Zdejmowałeś w kuchni szlafrok? — spytała, blednąc. — Bo co? — Spojrzyj na siebie! Pomocnik prokuratora spojrzał na siebie i również krzyknął z przerażenia. Z jego ramion, zamiast szlafroka, zwisał płaszcz strażacki. W jaki sposób dostał się na jego plecy? Kiedy rozstrzygał tę kwestię, w wyobraźni jego żony utworzył się nowy obraz, straszny, niemożliwy: mrok, cisza, szept itd., itd… ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *В потёмках (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Anton Czechow Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przekłady anonimowe Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim